


Stress Relief

by roswyrm



Series: (Eric Andre Voice) What If It Was High School [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Family Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sibling Love, all of the al-tahan siblings are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/pseuds/roswyrm
Summary: Saira loves her brother. She really does. She would pull down the moon for him if he asked. But if Hamid doesn'tshut upabout how getting expelled is going to ruin his shot atwhateverIvy League he's got his heart set on this week, she might pick him up by the ankle and hurl him out of her room. She just wants to scroll through Twitter.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hello im dying and on discord now, so none of the shit u say will be hidden from me. So. Yeah. uhhhhh here just have this I wrote it at three in the morning while vibrating like I just drank SO many energy drinks even though I was totally caffeine free bc once I stay up past a certain point. I begin to. Shake. Working Title: _its hard to write shit when ur face is bloody_

There's going to be a track in Saira's floor. If it's something that really can happen, it ought to have started happening already. Hamid's been pacing back and forth for a while, now.

Saira, for her part, has been encouraging. Hamid's pretty sure most of the things she's been saying have been lies to calm him down so he'll leave her alone. _Feelings_ aren't really her forte, though, so Hamid can't blame her. 

She suggests, "Join an extracurricular?" Hamid continues to pace. Saira continues to look on with some combination of exasperation and helplessness. It's a peculiar blend of emotions, but it's one Hamid has seen several times. Usually in the mirror.

He replies, "I almost blew up the school, Saira. It doesn't matter if I'm--" he gestures widely, with no real meaning behind it other than _look at me and my annoyance_ \--"student body president at this point!" Saira shrugs. Hamid groans and flops back onto her bed (and also her leg, which jabs him in the spine), _miserable_.

(Hamid knows he's being dramatic. It's probably an al-Tahan thing. Maybe he'll be a famous soprano, like Aziza. Or he'll sit in a cardboard box forever. Like the twins did that one week. Allegedly, they had a lot of fun before they were dragged back home smelling of the damp and animals and damp animals.)

Saira sighs and props herself up, playing with Hamid's hair with her other hand. He leans into the contact and sighs. Whether it's a sigh of contentment or exhaustion, he honestly couldn't say. "I think," Saira tells him in the tone she always uses when Hamid had better pay attention, "you should join a club anyway. Because you're stressed."

Hamid sputters, "I'm not--" but Saira takes the hand out of his hair and smushes his face into the bed so he can't talk. That was probably why she started doing it in the first place. Because she's _devious_.

"Because you're stressed," she repeats louder, "and you need to relax. Maybe join Drama club. Seems like something you'd be good at." Hamid, face still mashed into the mattress, can't ask her why on _earth_ she'd say that. 

Eventually, she takes her hand off of his head and tells him, "Get out of my room." Hamid looks up at her with puppy-dog eyes he learned from Aziza and perfected with her fiancé. Saira stares at him impassively.

She jiggles the leg that's still partially buried in Hamid's back, and he flattens himself so she can't move it. "I'm comfortable, now," he informs her politely. She jerks her knee so that it flings Hamid off of the bed, landing in an undignified heap. "Ow!" he shrieks, "Saira!"

"Out or I start hurling shoes," she threatens. Hamid picks up a slipper as he's leaving and chucks it at her.

The resulting shoe-battle somehow drags in Ishak (who immediately takes Saira's side, like the little _traitor_ he is), Saleh and his friend (who are visiting for a few weeks), Ismail (who flying-tackles all of his brothers in order from oldest to youngest), and all of the pillows from the lounge.

**Author's Note:**

> ooh boy. Ooh Boy. almost done with the kinda-sorta prologue yall. then i get to post all of the bullshit. check me out on tumblr @roswell-the-wrongdoer where i complain about my life and tag exactly three things


End file.
